fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Kosaka Honoka
Honoka Kosaka '(高坂穂乃果 ''Kousaka Honoka) is the tritagonist of ''Snow halation pretty cure!''. Her fighting partners are Nozomi, Umi, and Sonic and is part of Kachō Fūgetsu. Honoka is a standard genki girl. She's determined, she likes making sweets, and she loves to throw parties. Dr. Eggman and Honoka are total rivals. Her Pretty Cure alter ego is '''Cure Flurry and her theme color is orange. Bio Appearance Honoka has part of her medium-length, orange hair up in an orange ponytail with a yellow bow. Despite her long, uneven bangs, it still shows her sky blue eyes. Usually, she wears her Otonokizaka High School outfit. She seems to wear it normally, but her socks are half-length. Personality Honoka is a risk-taker, a go-getter type, and one that is up for any task. She says she can do anything without fail, but she also says practice makes perfect, so she probably has made so many mistakes that she perfected it, which isn't good per-se, but it makes her all the wiser. She is said to be a good-for-nothing bimbo, but she is a determined girl that will do her best to make it to the top. Relationships * Tojo Nozomi - Honoka does not know Nozomi well. * Sonoda Umi - One of Honoka's closest friends. * Kunikida Hanamaru - Honoka does not know Hanamaru well. * Doctor Eggman - Honoka and Eggman are mere rivals. They even have orange hair and blue eyes! * Kosaka Yukiho - Honoka doesn't trust Yukiho touching her stuff, even though Yukiho knows way more than her. History Preseries Honoka lived with her mother, father, and her lovely sister Yukiho in the back of their sweets shop, Homura. Episode 30 Honoka disguises in a man's skin. It's fake, but it's pretty realistic. I'll explain later, it's 1am. Pretty Cure Cure Flurry '''is the alter ego of Honoka. She needs an Idolizer to transform. Attacks * Mystery Attack * Musical Accompaniment * Start Dash Group Attacks * Bermuda Triangle - An attack Flurry performs alongside Cure Celeste and Cure Purity. * MOMENT RING - An attack Flurry performs alongside all of the other Snow halation pretty cure, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy, and Shadow. In order to perform the attack, all Cures need their Kizuna form, unless one of them is absent, everyone else needs their Kizuna form anyways. Songs Honoka's voice actor, '''Masumi Yonamine, has participated in several image songs for the character she voices. One of them includes a duet with Kou Kamei, who voices Rin Hoshizora. * Isn't Love The Sun? * You're No Longer Alone * Someday of my life * A Dream Without A Dream Isn't A Dream * Happy Life's SMILING! Duets * Mermaid festa vol.2 ~Passionate~ (with Kou Kamei) Kachō Fūgetsu With Keiko Onishi and Usagi Tamura * Snow halation ~Kachō Fūgetsu Edition~ * HEY, DO YOUR BEST! * Mystery from Slight Fever * Your Autumn Sky is Distant * Passionate Romantic Trivia * Honoka is one of the only orange Cures. Succeeded by Clementine Apfelsine and a few others. * Honoka's canon voice actress is Emi Nitta. * Kachō Fūgetsu is based on Lily white, one of Love Live's actual sub-units, which actually doesn't have Honoka in it. Well, I mean, Hanayo is in Grace Maiden, Kotori is a little girl, Printemps doesn't exist anymore, so there's that. * In the Snow halation song, Honoka gets the solo part, and Nozomi doesn't get the solo part even though she's the leader of this group. This is because Honoka's Snow halation solo is ICONIC. * Honoka's favorite food is strawberries, while her least favorite is bell peppers. Gallery Honoka1642.png Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Cures Category:Mistyemberandbea Category:Snow halation pretty cure! Category:Orange Cures